Celebrimbor
by Beledien
Summary: Un Fic sobre el creador de los tres anillos de los elfos y las decisiones que tomó a partir de ello.


**Nota:** Los personajes y los nombres son parte de la maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien. Este es un fic, lo que significa que es sólo diversión, no es la Biblia y no debe ser tomado en serio. Es sólo una historia con un nombre no muy original sobre el buen Celebrimbor, para todos sus fanáticos. 

Si algún fanático/a de Galadriel lo lee es posible que no le guste, pero es mi punto de vista y no pienso cambiarlo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo**** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Celebrimbor**

Casi todos se fueron a dormir, sólo Celebrimbor permanecía en la forja, dándole los últimos toques a su nueva creación, los anillos del poder.

"Sólo un poco más y ya estará listo el último" decía Celebrimbor mirando de cerca el anillo, "Me pregunto que hizo Erenion con el que le mandé, espero que le de un mejor uso que el que se lo di a Cirdan."

Sumido en estos pensamientos Celebrimbor no se da cuenta de que alguien lo observaba desde la puerta. Sólo una silueta puede distinguir con la luz del amanecer que se filtra desde afuera. Y aunque está cerca de lo que los humanos conocen como Moria, la luz que entra por las pequeñas ventanas se filtran iluminando la fantástica ciudad de Eregion anunciando un nuevo día.

Celebrimbor se cubre los ojos de los primeros rayos y tarda en distinguir de quien se trata.

"No creí que trabajaras desde tan temprano" dijo Elrond entrando por la puerta. "Eres madrugador"

"Más bien trasnochador," dijo Celebrimbor, "al parecer una vez más amaneció y no me di cuenta de ello"

"Debe ser algo importante en lo que trabajas, sino no valdría la pena el esfuerzo" dijo Elrond.

"Es así, he terminado un tercer anillo, el de diamante" dijo Celebrimbor mostrándole su reciente creación a Elrond.

"Hiciste otro anillo, después de la traición de Annatar!" dijo Elrond casi atorándose

"Lo sé! No tienes porque ponerte así," dijo Celebrimbor, "desde hace tiempo que noté que tramaba algo, es por eso mismo que hice estos tres anillos."

"Que quieres decir con que ya lo sabías?" preguntó Elrond mirando a la luz sobre el rostro de Celebrimbor.

"Es simple, necesitaremos de ellos para combatir a Sauron si acaso intenta algo." Celebrimbor vio en la mirada de Elrond las interrogantes, "Crees que me hice engañar tan fácilmente, sabes bien que nunca confié en él, sólo pretendí creer en todas sus mentiras para tenerlo cerca y averiguar que era lo que tramaba."

"piensas utilizar los dones que Sauron te dio en su contra?" preguntó Elrond con una mirada severa.

Celebrimbor caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación donde no llegaba la luz y en la oscuridad tomó asiento.

"Acércate" le dijo a Elrond, "Es necesario acaso que deba recordarte quien soy yo?, yo soy el hijo de Curufinwe Atarinke, hijo de Curufinwe Feanaro, quien aprendió del mismo Aule el arte de transformar las piedras comunes en joyas inapreciables, no hay nada que pueda enseñarme que no haya aprendido de mi padre. Soy un feanoriano y como tal no confío en los sirvientes de Morgoth. Deberías conocerme mejor ya que tú también fuiste criado como uno o es que ya te olvidaste de Maglor."

"Tienes razón" dijo Elrond que sólo podía apreciar el brillo de los ojos de Celebrimbor desde las sombras, "Maglor siempre será mi padre, porque de él aprendí todo lo que sé, incluso Maedhros, quien aunque distante supo enseñarme a ser fuerte."

"por eso mismo deberías entenderme." La mirada de Celebrimbor se ensombreció, "sé que soy el último, y que la maldición de Mandos todavía está en mí, aunque a los noldor se les haya perdonado y permitido regresar a Aman. También sé que yo un día caeré a manos de Sauron, y mi amada Eregion caerá conmigo, no necesito de los extraños poderes de Galadriel para saberlo."

"Sabes que contarás con la ayuda de Gil-Galad si acaso un día Sauron te ataca." Dijo Elrond ante las graves palabras de Celebrimbor.

"El está en el norte y yo estoy aquí, cuanto tiempo crees que tardará en llegar la ayuda?" Celebrimbor se vio preocupado, "Si aun con la ayuda de los palantiri supiera de un ataque de Sauron la ayuda llegaría sólo para recoger las cenizas de mi ciudad y a escuchar los lamentos de las piedras."

"Nada nos garantiza que te ataque a ti primero" dijo Elrond bajando la mirada, "Es posible que quiera acabar primero con el Alto Rey de los Noldor"

"Sauron vendrá aquí, es conmigo con quien quiere acabar primero, porque sabe de la existencia de los anillos de poder" Celebrimbor se puso de pie y caminó hacia su mesa de trabajo para apoyar sus manos, "Ah mi querido tío Maedhros, cuanto te entiendo ahora," dijo sin volverse hacia Elrond. "Cómo quisiera que estés aqu

Elrond se acercó a Celebrimbor, "siempre amó a su gente aunque no fuera el rey, por eso mismo renunció a la corona, por el bien de su pueblo, y se fue a Himring para que cualquier ataque cayera primero sobre él."

Celebrimbor se dio la vuelta y sonrió, "Ahora entiendes Elrond?"

Elrond retrocedió un paso, "No estarás pensando en hacer lo mismo, no puedes... no debes hacerlo."

"Nada me lo impedirá." El semblante serio de Celebrimbor retornó, "Por eso te hice venir, hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí."

Elrond miró confundido a Celebrimbor.

"Quiero que le entregues este anillo, Nenya, a Galadriel." Dijo Celebrimbor alcanzándole el anillo de agua.

"no te entiendo, para que quieres darle este anillo que puede ayudarte a luchar contra Sauron." Dijo Elrond.

"Supe que Sauron conoce de las ansias de poder que tiene Galadriel," Celebrimbor caminó hacia la puerta, "es muy peligroso, puede utilizar eso para manipularla, y considero que es mejor tenerla de nuestra parte."

"Estás diciendo que Galadriel nos traicionaría" dijo Elrond molesto por las insinuaciones de Celebrimbor.

"No lo dije, pero conozco los métodos del señor oscuro, ya engaño a los edain y a los naugrim, no crees que tratará de hacer lo mismo con nosotros?" la mirada de Celebrimbor perdió todo su brillo al decir esto. "No, no quiero sorpresas, será mejor que todos los elfos estén unidos cuando Sauron muestre todo su poder."

"Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces deberías unirte al ejercito de Erenion" dijo Elrond preocupado.

"Mi presencia en esta guerra restaría aliados" Celebrimbor miró al cielo por la ventana, "Los elfos verdes son orgullosos y se negarán a pelear al lado de un feanoriano; nunca gocé de la buena voluntad de Galadriel y mucho menos de Celeborn, luego del ataque a Doriath; además muchos elfos de los puertos grises todavía recuerdan la masacre por parte de mi familia en busca de los Silmarili. No, yo nada podría hacer más que interferir en la búsqueda de aliados de Gil-Galad, sólo puedo ayudarles con lo mejor que sé hacer, dándoles las armas para que peleen contra Sauron y mostrándoles a todos lo que Annatar es en realidad."

"Lo que dices es muy serio, preferiría que vinieras conmigo al norte donde podremos luchar juntos." Dijo Elrond.

"Mi decisión ya está tomada," dijo Celebrimbor saliendo de la habitación, "Ve con Galadriel mi querido amigo Elrond, el enemigo se acerca, ve que ya no tenemos tiempo."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
